bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cohen's
The Painting I dont know if anyone has talked about this but do you think that after Cohen electricuted Booker and Elizabeth, he finnished his paintning and the resultat was this: (See picture)? Shacob (talk) 21:31, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :That's what it's suggesting, but it's MUCH smaller than the canvas on Cohen's easle. :Unownshipper (talk) 09:16, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Look at the painting, it seems to show Investigator Booker DeWitt with reddish-brown hair. However, as suggest by the end of Burial at Sea - Episode 1 and confirmed by the trailer to Burial at Sea - Episode 2, the Booker in Rapture had white hair (he was Zachary Hale Comstock, after all). Is this drawing purposefully misleading so as to not give away the twist or just a mistake on behalf of the marketing team? Unownshipper (talk) 09:16, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Artistic license. Is Elizabeths face that white ? (Is Cohen sizing her up for one of his 'Plaster-pieces' ?? The Luteces in Cohen's? I read somewhere on one of the Bioshock pages on tumblr that the couple seen in Cohen's is the Lutece 'twins'. It doesn't really look like them but does anyone else think it could possibly be them in disguise keeping an eye on Liz? Night at the Kashmir (talk) 21:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I just played it yesterday and was running through Cohen's looking for exactly this. I noticed that some females have the head of citizen of Columbia that is not seen without the mask in Rapture (the one that Esther Mailer uses). The Idea sounds really cool but there's no citizen that is "accessible" while walking in Cohen's that looks like the Lutece. Perhaps on the balcony? Shacob (talk) 21:17, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Bull. Wishful thinking on the part of some fan with an overactive imagination. Like looking for Jesus' face on the ridges of a potato chip, you see what you want to see. The fact is that the creators wouldn't have put that much time and effort to create Rosalind and Robert's faces and not make it obvious it was them. The designers were ALREADY pressed for time and resouces, so why would they include them here (It'd ruin the moment/ be distracting to the narrative)? The Luteces' character models ONLY appear at the end of Episode 1 for the big reveal, not before. :Unownshipper (talk) 07:22, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Images of Cohen's Exterior We have 5 images, with the focus on Cohen's exterior, and though variation with shots taken from different angles are good, 5 is a few to many. So which ones should we safe and which should be deleted? Gegsege.png|Candidate 1 (1,280 × 720 pixels and unknown copyright statues). COHEN Burial @ Sea.png|Candidate 2 (1,397 × 810 pixels and unknown copyright statues). High Street - Cohen private club-entrance f0528.png|Candidate 3 (2,560 × 1,600 pixels and Informative description). BaSE1 High Street Cohen's Exterior.jpg|Candidate 4 (900 × 480 pixels). High Street - Cohen private club-front f0527.png|Candidate 5 (2,560 × 1,600 pixels and Informative description). --Shacob (talk) 18:34, March 27, 2016 (UTC) IMO If you pull one it should be candidate 3, if pulling 2 I would take out 3 and 4. They have the least information in them and don't convey as much atmosphere as the others. sm --Solarmech (talk) 18:58, March 27, 2016 (UTC) I agree, 3 and 4 should go. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 13:13, March 28, 2016 (UTC)